


Star and Morty

by Starii



Category: Rick and Morty, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Birds, Challenge Response, Crossover, Funny, Gen, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: When a botched up spell from Star causes the Smith family to be sent to her world, Rick must work with the hyperactive princess to recast the spell to send them back, however, a comment from Morty following a blast from Star's wand causes Rick to be sent inside it, forcing Star, Marco, Morty & Summer to venture to a land filled with gigantic birds to get the wand back when one of the birds takes it, during which Morty realises that there are people similar to Rick.Meanwhile, Beth & Jerry realizes that Marco's parents have a better marriage than theirs. (But you don't have to read that part.)(my submission for the Star VS the Forces of Evil & Rick and Morty crossover challenge on Amino.)





	

Diaz Residents, Star's Room - Day

_Marco quickly enters Star's room, holding two tickets to a karate zombie movie and looking very excited._

Marco  
Hey, Star, guess what I bought at the theatre, two tickets to the first screening of Karate Kung Fu zombies at midnight, I wanted to see if you come since Jackie, unfortunately, had to back out to go to help her cousin with a skateboard injury.

_Marco realises that Star is not around._

Marco (Curious)  
Star?

Glrossryck (Voice)  
She's not here you know.

Marco  
Glossaryck, where are you?

_Glossaryck appears meditating on Star's bed._

Glossaryck  
Meditiating, I used an invisibility spell to hide away from people so they don't interrupt me, but I might as well talk to you since you'll probably keep looking around for Star.

Marco  
Well where is she, I want to show her tickets.

Glossaryck  
She's dimension hopping because she want's to find the missing piece of her wand.

Marco  
Really, it's been weeks now since what happened at the castle.

Glossaryck  
But don't worry, with a spirit like Star, she's not going to give up anytime soon.

_Just then a portal opens in front of Marco & Glossaryck, Star walks out of it, exhausted._

Star  
I give up!  
(Falls on bed and moans)  
URGHHHHHH!

Marco  
So...Did you find it?

Star  
If you mean my wand, I...  
(Show's wand that is still missing the other half)  
Don't.  
(Sit's up on her bed.)  
I don't know Marco, i've hopped through 34762121 dimensions in my spare time for the past weeks, not even help from Janna is getting me close to finding out what happened to my missing piece of the wand.

_Janna turn's out to be in the corner of the room, holding a demonic head and giving it a noogie._

Janna  
Know where my friend's wand piece is?

Demon Head  
I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!

Janna  
Really, because the last time you insulted me your friends were begging me to leave their dimension.

  
Marco  
Maybe the missing piece was destroyed during that battle with Toffee.

Star  
Perhaps, but I don't know Marco, I just feel it's out there somehow, just calling me back like a lost baby, and trust me you don't want to be a lost baby in Mewni, do you know what happens to lost babies there!?

Marco  
I...Don't really want to know, but Star, you're stressing yourself out like this, look just come to the movies with me tonight and see this karate movie with me, it'll be great.

_Star looks at the title of the movie: Karate Kung Fu Zombies._

Star  
Woah, sounds very gruesome and awesome at the same time...But I can't Marco, my mother trusted me with this wand and if she want's to see it again, she want's to see it with all the pieces!  
Star throws the dimension scissors near Janna, who picks it up.

Janna  
I'm going to go look in that demon head dimension again.

Star  
Ok Janna, good luck.

Janna  
Trust me.  
(Look's at Demon Head)  
I will.  
(Opens portal with scissors)

Demon  
NO WAIT, DON'T!

_Janna and the Demon Head jump through the portal which closes behind them, Star then turns towards Glossaryck who looks confused as to why Star's now looking at her._

Glossaryck  
What?

Star  
Glossaryck do you know any spells that can send me to new dimensions that I could never think of?

Marco  
Star, I don't think the missing wand piece will be in any of those dimensions, besides what if you get lost in one of them and can't find a way back?

Glossaryck  
I'm afraid Marco has a point milady, there is one spell that can send you to a randomly chosen dimension that's far from any dimensional scissors reach, however they tend to be unexplored and very dangerous than your taste of adventure.

Star  
Ok, tell you what, I use the spell once and if I can't find the missing piece in the dimension that's chosen, I stop for now.

Glossaryck  
Well, if you insist.

Glossaryck clicks his fingers, summoning the Magical instruction book before opening it and flicking to the page about dimensions using his feet.

Glossaryck  
Are here there it is.

Glossaryck shows a page about dimensions, which has tons of words written across the page and pictures of people getting eaten by monsters, one of the words written said "DONT DO THIS SPELL!" in the center of the page.

Glossaryck  
Dimensiongloria is the name the spell, it allows you to teleport to a dimension that no magical person has ever been to before, but there's no chance of getting back to the dimension you came from.

Marco  
Star, I really think you shouldn't do this, what if I won't see you again?

Star  
Relax Marco, we been through tons of crazy adventures, besides, were just going to check one dimension so...

_Star see's a picture in the corner of the page of someone holding a wand like object upwards, which she soon copies._

Star  
DIMENSIONGLORIA!...

  
Nothing's happening.

Glossaryck  
Say a random made up dimension name, like Earth 33 or E---

Star  
DIMENSIONGLORIA EARTH 33!

_A green blast shoots out from Star's wand and through the roof, creating a small hole, the blast continues up into the sky and into space before suddenly stopping, Star's wand is now charged out and nothing seemed to happen._

Star  
Nothing happened?

Glossaryck  
it also said's here that it's a fifty/fifty chance of actually working.

Star  
(Sad)  
Oh.

_Marco pats Star's back._

Marco  
It's ok Star, you still have the scissors once Janna comes back from her search, who knows maybe she even found it by now.

Star  
Yeah, I guess, I just wonder, though.  
(Looks up at the newly created small hole on her roof)

Marco  
What?

Star  
What happened to the blast I just shot out of my wand?

_Meanwhile, the green blast start's to change colors and moves in the speed of light across space, universe, galaxy & time until finally slowing down and charging towards earth...A different Earth._

* * *

 

Smith Residents, Rick's Garage - Day

_A green portal opens up in Rick's garage, soon he and Morty walk out of it, having just come back from a dimension where people explode upon saying a trigger word, Rick looks bored and is holding a pink phone, while Morty looks traumatized and has lost bits of clothing due to standing near people that exploded, bits of ash & rubble are also on him._

Rick  
Welp, we did it, Morty, after asking many people we finally found your sister's phone.

Morty  
(Angry)  
Rick, we could have gotten Summer's phone back if you didn't say those words that made those people explode!

Rick  
Gee, sorry Morty, sorry that I didn't know which words to say to those people that you only knew for five seconds, now there dead, just bits of flesh and bones everywhere from where they once stood, also you wouldn't look like that if you didn't stand near them.

Morty  
I thought I could save them!

Rick  
Number one rule of the exploding people universe Morty, don't try to save them you say there trigger word.

_Summer enter's from the door leading into the house, she looks happy once she see's Rick holding her phone and runs to hug her._

Summer  
Grandpa Rick, thank you for finding my phone!

Rick  
No problemo Summer, but if you actually remember next time, don't use your phone while traversing through dimensions.

Summer  
Hey, it's not my fault that it would bring it to some messed up universe.

Rick  
Yes, it is, but you're just going to pretend this whole incident never happened, well believe it Summer it did, and the next time you lose your phone while dimension hopping again, i'm just going to let whoever finds it first has it.

Morty  
Really Rick, after what we been through to get her phone?

Rick  
Hey, adventure isn't all fun and games Morty, it's dangerous traveling through worlds like the one we been through every day.

Morty  
I know, but maybe I want to travel with someone that's more...You know, friendly and fun loving.

Rick  
And you're implying that i'm not?

Morty  
Yes actually!

Rick  
WHAT!?

Summer  
Morty, why did you say that!

Morty  
Hey i'm just pointing out the facts here Summer, every time we go on adventures with Rick, he constantly mocks and insults us and nearly gets us killed, why can't we be around a Rick who's more, likeable!

_Rick looks angry at Morty, but...He doesn't say anything, he just walks out of the garage as Morty & Summer watch, Summer then looks back at Morty, angry at what he said._

Summer  
(Angry)  
Look Morty, I know Rick can be horrible and put's us through some messed up stuff, but he's also our Grandpa, and were stuck with him and he's stuck with us, so we just have to stick with each other and care for each other, besides, he's probably been through worse, i've noticed that ever since he came back from that planet Unity lived on, he's been spending time alone, it's getting worrisome.

Morty  
He was?

Summer  
Am I seriously the only one in this family that noticed it, yes, look, Morty, who knows what will happen in the future, you should go apologize to Rick because it looks like you really ticked him off this time.

Morty  
I'm sure he'll get over it.

Rick (Voice)  
MORTY, SUMMER, COME CHECK THIS OUT!

Morty  
Haha, you see, he sounds normal already!

_Morty runs out of the garage as Summer watches, she shrugs and follows her brother out of the garage._

* * *

  
Smith Residents, Backyard - Day

_Morty & Summer run out to the backyard to join Rick, who is looking up._

Morty  
Rick, what is it now man?

Rick  
Up there Morty you blind idiot!

_Morty & Summer look up and gasp at a large green portal that is in the sky above them._

Summer  
Grand Rick, what's happening!?

Rick  
Probably some idiot from an alternate universe screwing up something and is now causing their world and hours to merge together, or possibly send this world into a black hole where we will all get painfully crushed, I have to say, whoever made that portal is either stupid and some messed up overlord.

Morty  
We can fix this right Rick before Mom & Dad get home?

Rick  
No...Because there already back.

Jerry (Voice)  
WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!

Beth (Voice)  
Don't you mean He--

_Jerry drags Beth outside to the backyard, who looks angry at him._

Beth  
Jerry, what are you doing, are you going to help me put away this stuff or what?

Jerry  
Beth, your father did something weird.

Rick  
Yeah Jerry, when thing's go wrong, i'm always the person that gets blamed.  
(Looks at Morty)  
Look at your father real close Morty, because at this rate it's like staring into the future.

Beth  
Everyone just calm down, Dad, is there a way to fix that giant portal thing that I hope you didn't create.

Rick  
Well, you'll actually be surprised for once that it's not me some time, it's whoever made that portal.

Morty  
So what, do we just go in and see if we can get rid of this thing?  
(Points to the portal)

Rick  
Or, we can stand here and do nothing.

_Just then the green portal shoots down a large green blast, covering the entire smith house and the family in a green glow as Morty, Summer, Beth & Jerry scream._

Rick  
Yeah like that.

_Meanwhile, at the front side of the house, a mailman walks past the glowing Smith house...Before turning the other way._

Mailman  
Nope, not today.

_The glowing stops and the portal suddenly closes, however, the Smith house and family have now vanished, leaving behind a giant crater in the neighbourhood._

* * *

 

Diaz Residents, Living Rook - Day

_Rafael & Angie Diaz are sitting in the living room watching TV, while Marco is waiting for Star to come down the stairs._

Marco  
Hey Star, are you ready to shop for food for the movie tonight?

Star (Voice)  
Coming!

_Star runs down the stairs to join Marco, the two soon leave the house._

Star  
You know it's strange, even if that spell didn't work, nothing weird didn't happen, and my wand needs charging.

Marco  
It did look powerful due to those warning signs, but seeing as how nothing weird has happened, we can enjoy the rest of this ordinary day.

_Just then the area around Star & Marco begins to shake as the two crouch down._

Marco (Shaking)  
Wh-Whw-whats ha-a-ae-ppening?

Star (Shaking)  
I Do-ddod-do-do-nt, know, but I li-ke-ke the voice i'm making!

_Star and Marco turn when they see a green glow behind them, it turns out to be a building in a shape of the house, the glowing soon stops, revealing itself to be the Smith residents which is floating in midair, Morty, Summer, Beth & Jerry's screaming could still be heard as the house falls on an empty patch of land beside the Diaz's house._

Rick (Voice)  
THAT WAS AWESOME, I WANT TO GO AGAIN!

Marco  
What just happened?

Star  
Oh my gosh, the spell must have teleport us new neighbours from a world similar to ours...YEY, WE GOT NEW NEIGHBOURS!

Marco  
Let's hope there friendly.

Star  
Come on Marco, i'm sure they are.

* * *

 

Smith Residents, Backyard - Day

_Morty, Summer, Beth & Jerry are lying on the ground due to teleporting to a new world, the quickly sit up and look to Rick, who is already standing up and look around._

Morty  
Jeez Rick, where are we?

Rick  
We're in some cutesy world that looks like a better version of our world.

Star (Voice)  
HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

HEY, NEW NEIGHBOURS!

Rick  
Uh oh.

Morty  
What?

Rick  
Don't you notice the signs Morty, were in a crossover, those events in TV show's where characters meet each other awkwardly for thirty minutes in a bland attempt at advertising both of their shows, if you go deep I mean waaaay deep in Dimension hopping, those characters would be forced together by some sick god in an attempt for them to interact and even force them into a relationship that if it worked in reality, won't even last a day, but they can't do anything about it because their actions are being controlled by said sick god.  
(He looks at you...Yeah you.)  
In short: We're crossing over with Star VS the forces of Evil.

**STAR AND MORTY!**

* * *

 

  
Diaz Residents, Front Yard - Day

_Star & Marco are still looking at the Smith house in front of them, before looking at each other._

Star  
Don't you believe it Marco, that spell brought us new people that we can hang out with!

Marco  
Yeah but Star, what if they liked their universe and want to get back to it, besides for we know these people can be evil or will grow to hate us, like rivals!

Star  
Now Marco, don't jump to conclusions, I believe.  
(Looks at Smith's mailbox)  
The Smiths will like us, there probably the perfect family!

* * *

 

Smith Residence, Kitchen - Day

_Morty, Summer, Beth & Jerry are arguing while Rick is sitting in the living room, chilling._

Morty, Summer, Beth & Jerry  
WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, WE COULD NEVER GET BACK, I HAVE A JOB, NOBODY CARES JERRY! I WANT TO GO HOME!

Rick  
Ugh, will you idiots be quiet?  
(Stands up and looks at the four)  
So far this world looks like ours, but more cheerful and reality seems to have jumped out the window.

Morty  
What do you mean Rick?

Rick  
The people that live beside us have a giant tower sticking out of their house and nobody seems to be questioning it so far.

Jerry  
There into medieval life?

Rick  
(Sighs)  
Yeah, Jerry lets roll with that.

Morty  
Look, let's ignore this world for a minute and find a way back to ours.

Summer, Beth & Jerry  
Yeah!

Summer  
Grandpa Rick, can't you use that dimension gun to send us back.

Rick  
It's not big enough to fit an entire house, plus it's broken when we were sent here, I know because I checked it in my garage while everyone was still screaming, also there's no such technology in any universe that can teleport houses unless you find some mystical person.  
(Laughs)  
Like were going to find someone like that here, am I right?

_The doorbell rings._

Morty  
Rick, i'm scared.

Rick  
Yeah, Morty, your always scared, but why do I care, you see me as a sh---

Beth  
Look, let's all calm down and see who's at the door, maybe these people are nice, and could even help us...Or get us accustomed to this new world, because we might be here for awhile.

Jerry  
Awhile, I have a job interview tomorrow!

_The family is quiet._

Rick  
Who here doesn't care about Jerry's job interview?

_Morty, Summer & Beth raise their hands, Beth raising her hand has surprised Jerry._

Beth  
Come on Jerry, I get paid a thousand dollars each week, your just going to get paid thirty at this seven-eleven you keep bugging me about all week.

* * *

 

The Smiths Residents, Front Yard - Day

_Star, Marco, Rafael & Angie are standing at the front door of the house, Rafael has made a souffle._

Angie  
Thank you for telling us about these people who moved here Star.

Star  
Well, there just looking.

Marco  
And temporarily!

Rafael  
Either way, it's best to give new neighbors souffle, I hope the Smiths like it!

_Through the door, Rick is about to open the door as Morty, Summer, Beth & Jerry stand behind him._

Morty  
I hope the people behind this door don't kill us.

_Rick opens the door to see Marco, Rafael & Angie looking back at the smiths, smiling._

Marco, Rafael & Angie  
Hi, were the Diaz, welcome to the neighborhood!

_Star suddenly jumps between the two families holding hew now charged wand._

Star  
AND I'M STAR BUTTERFLY, PRINCESS OF MEWNI AND  
(Grabs Marco so Rick can see him closer.)  
THIS GUYS HOUSEMATE!  
(Summons fireworks that spell out DIAZ AND STAR! and dancing buff unicorns.)

Summer  
Cool.

Rick  
Well, we got our answer on getting back to our world.

* * *

 

The Smiths Residents, Living Room - Day

_Star & Marco are sitting on the couch with Summer who is on her phone, trying to call her friends, they look at Rick and Morty, Rick is sitting near Star while Morty is sitting at the other side of the room, near Marco, but away from Rick._

Star  
So...I see you got yourself your own dynamic between you and your grandson, like with me and Marco over here.

Marco  
Yeah, but Mr. Sanchez, your grandson kind of looks mad.

Rick  
Yeah, well don't count on him, were going through some family drama that I don't want you two getting into, trust me nobody wants to suffer through that sort of thing.

Star  
Tell me about it, my parent's fight all the time on Mewni, but don't worry, i'm sure you and Morty will make up, like with my parents, they fight but they still love each other.

Rick  
He told me I suck and he would be better with someone else.

Morty  
That I did.

_It's now quiet in the room as Marco looks at Star._

Marco  
Star, this is making me uncomfortable.

Star  
Uhh, don't worry Marco, maybe we can help Sanchez and his grandson by taking them on a good old fashioned adventure, using my magical wand!

Rick  
We need to discuss something about that wand, but what the f---

Star  
Nu, uh uh Mr. Sanchez, I cast a censorship spell which means you can't swear.

Rick  
What, so I can't say F--- Or Sh---- Aw god f--- Dam---

Marco  
Hey Summer, want to go on an adventure with us?

Summer  
(Lowers phone)  
That depends on see ya, what do you do around here Star?

Star  
I go on cute adventures while maybe trying to learn an aesop while fight monsters that are trying to grab my wand, but together with friendship and hard work, me and Marco always come on top in the end!

Summer  
TAKE ME!

Rick  
(Sarcastic)  
Oh boy, cute adventures, this sounds fun.

Marco  
Rick don't worry, you'll enjoy Star's adventures.

Rick  
Fine, i'll go on one, as long as Morty doesn't come with us.

Star  
Aww, Morty looks fun to be with as well.

Morty  
I...Am?  
Well, you t---

_However before Morty could say anything, Star, Marco, Rick & Summer are already at the door._

Star  
Welp if you don't want to come on an adventure with us, you can stay and chill out at your see ya Mort!

Morty  
Star wait!

Star, Marco & Summer  
BYE!

_The door closes behind them as Morty sits by himself in the living room, sad._

Morty  
Jeez, I wanted to hang out with Star, but stupid Rick has to ruin it, I wonder what Mom & Dad are doing with Marco's parents?

* * *

 

The Smith Residents, Kitchen - Day

_Beth & Jerry are standing in the kitchen with Rafael & Angie._

Jerry  
So, Rafael, Angie, you two seem to be our new neighbors.

Angie  
Of course, when Star told us about you came over to give you the old Diaz welcome.

Rafael  
We even made souffle, do you like it?  
(Show's Souffle)

Beth  
Uhh, sure, let's try it.  
(Grabs spoon and scoops a piece.)

Rafael  
They seem to be picky.

_Beth begins to eat the piece of souffle she got from the spoon._

Jerry  
This souffle looks delicious, but i'm not hu---

_Beth suddenly grabs Jerry's hand, causing him to turn towards Beth._

Beth  
(Whispers to Jerry)  
_This souffle is delicious, the best one I had for awhile._

Jerry  
(Whispers to Beth)  
_You're just being sarcastic._

Beth  
(Whispers to Jerry)  
_No, i'm not, try it!_

Jerry  
Mind if I have a piece?

Angie  
Not at all.

Rafael  
Try it!

_Jerry grab's Beth's spoon and grabs a piece and eats it, he looks happy._

Jerry  
This is...Yummy!

Beth  
How do you do it, we never had food this delicious for a long time.

Rafael  
Well, when you live in a positive household and have a great relationship with your wife, the food you make can be impressive.

_Rafael hugs Angie, who turns towards Beth & Jerry._

Angie  
What about your marriage, you must make great food.

Jerry & Beth  
UHHHHHHHHH......

* * *

 

The Smith Residents, Front Hall - Day

_Morty looks at the front door and breaths heavily._

Morty  
Ok Morty, you can do this, your in a new world, your brother and sister are having adventures with a hyperactive girl that you have a crush on and her karate boy sidekick that is possibaly his boyfriend and will kick my butt if I show any signs of affection to Star, but you can face this new world, that could be similar to yours.  
(Grabs door knob)  
But what if it's not, i'll just have a peak.

_Morty opens the door and is surprised to see that everything is perfect, butterflies & bees are flying around, flowers grow around the area, Star's tower is on fire...Wait for what?_

Morty  
(Panicked)  
OH MY GOSH, THAT BUILDINGS ON FIRE!

Marco (Voice)  
Star we need water fast!

Summer (Voice)  
Grandpa Rick, why did you think that was a good idea.

Rick (Voice)  
Chill Summer, Star said I could pull all the levers in that temple we went in.

Star (Voice)  
Yeah, I did, but thanks to Rick, we got pot loads of treasure!

Rick (Voice)  
Yeah, right we did!

Star (Voice)  
WATERMANIA!

_Water shoots out through the windows and balconies of Star's tower as Morty watches, near the tower Brittney Wong is walking nearby and see's the carnage unfold._

Brittney  
Ugh, there's that stupid Star again, why do she alway's take the attention away from me, it's not fair!

_The water falls on Brittney and she's washed away as Morty runs towards the Diaz house and enters it, he then walks up towards Star's room and looks at the door._

Morty  
Ok, Morty, you're going to say sorry to Rick and then spend time with Star.

_Morty opens the door to Star's room, however, nobody is in the room._

Morty  
What, there gone?

Janna (Voice)  
Yeah, they used the dimensional scissors once I got back from the demonic head dimension.

Morty  
Huh?

_Morty walks towards the couch beside him and looks down to see Janna lying down on it, looking at her phone._

Morty  
Who are you?

_Janna looks at Morty and smirks._

Janna  
More importantly, are you that grandson of that old guy Star keep's talking about.

Morty  
Yeah, i'm Morty Smith.

Janna  
Janna, so tell me, Morty, if you go on adventures with your grandfather similar to Star & Marco, you must have seen some messed up stuff.

Morty  
Trust me, Janna, I saw some weird stuff you don't want to know.

Janna  
Oh trust me, I want to hear them all.

_Morty looks uncomfortable, however, Star, Marco, Rick & Summer reappear from a portal using the dimensional scissors._

Marco  
Hey, it's Morty, with Janna?

Janna  
You got a rival now Diaz.

Marco  
I do?

Star  
Aww Morticia, I can't believe you didn't come with us to the Teddy Bear kingdom.

Summer  
Yeah Morty you missed it, we solved a murder mystery of sir stuff's a lot, it turned out to be his gold digger wife who wanted the button eyes fortunte.

Rick  
It sounded weird, but it was actually fun, but of course, Morty's acting like a emo so we did take him he would of ruined the mystery.

Morty  
...  
Actually, Rick, I came here to say sorry, but since your acting like a jerk, i'm not going to apolgise.

Rick  
Fine, because I didn't want to say sorry either.

Morty  
Star, we all want to go home, and since you have a wand, can't you cast a spell that can send us back to our world.

Marco & Summer  
Aww, but we were having so much fun.

Janna  
(Sad)  
So much for getting to know you.

Star  
Gee Morty, i'm not sure if I can get you back to your world.

Morty  
WHAT!?

Rick  
Good, because our world was more depressing then this one, we can live here and be a four person team between me, Morty, when he get's out of his mood, Star & Marco, we can be called.

Rick, Star, Marco & Morty!

Marco  
Cool.

Morty  
Not cool, do you know anyone that can help us get home?

Star  
I guess Glossaryck could help, Glossaryck?

_Glossaryck appears behind Morty._

Glossaryck  
Yes, My lady?

Morty  
AHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!

Rick  
It's Star's magical advisor Morty, get with the plot.

Summer  
Yeah, she told us about him during the adventures we have.

Star  
Glossaryck, is there any way to reverse the the portal spell we made eariler, we brought a family from another universe and there cute grandson Morty want's to go back.

Morty  
You think i'm cute?

Star  
Well you cheeks are chubby and you look so differint then us, it's cute!  
(Grabs Morty's cheeks)

Morty  
Ow.

Glossaryck  
Hmm, no, there's no way for the family to get back at this rate.

Morty  
WHAT!?

Marco, Janna, Rick & Summer  
YEY!

Glossaryck  
But you could always recast the spell and see what happens but that's the only idea I have and it might not even work.

Marco, Janna, Rick & Summer  
YEY, IT MIGHT NOT WORK!

Star  
Well, we could at least try.

Marco, Janna, Rick & Summer  
Aww...

_Star gets into position._

Marco  
Well, it was nice knowing you two.

Summer  
We'll miss you.

Rick  
Me too, your actually few of the most intresting people I ever met, but of course, Morty I was my grandfather was replaced Smith want's everything to go back to normal.

Morty  
Because we need to go back to our own universe Rick, what about my school, my life, Jessica!

Rick  
Your a loser there Morty, heck, Marco has a better chance with him getting together with this Jackie-Lynn person he mentioned then with you with Jessica.

Marco  
You really think so?

Rick  
Of course, when the time is right, go for it man.

Marco  
Thank's Rick.

Rick  
No Problemo.

Janna  
Besides, you always have me.

Morty  
I don't love you.

_Janna looks sad._

Rick  
You see Morty, now you made the cool girl sad.

Morty  
NO WHAT RICK, I HAD IT WITH YOUR ADVENTURES, I WISH YOU!

_Morty stands near Star as Marco, Janna, Glossaryck, Rick & Summer look on in shock._

WERE GONE!

Star  
Morty stop!

Morty  
FOREVER!

_Morty accidentally pushs Star, causing her to drop the wand and make it go out of control, Rick runs towards Morty and Star as the wand shoots a beam towards the two._

Rick  
LOOKOUT!

_Rick pushes Star & Morty out of the way, causing him to get hit with the beam instead and vanish, to the shock of everyone in the room._

Summer  
GRANDPA RICK!

Marco  
He's gone.

Glossaryck  
This is not good.

Janna  
Cool!

_Star turn's towards Morty, shocked at what he said._

Star  
Morty...Look at what you done.

 

* * *

 

The Diaz Residents, Kitchen - Day

_Rafael, Angie & Jerry are looking up after the roof, hearing the wand blast._

Jerry  
What was that?

Angie  
Oh, it was probably Star & Marco playing with your children.

Jerry  
Oh, so Beth, what do you think of this ho---Beth?

_Beth looks around at the kitchen, surprised by it's appearance._

Beth  
This is your house?

Rafael  
Yes, this is our house.

Beth  
How could you afford something so...Big, it would take me years to have enough money to buy a house like this.

Angie  
Well we work best as a team between me, my husband and son and plus with our son's good grades & my husband's job, there was nothing stopping us at buying something bigger, but to be honest, we always thought our house was the smallest in the neighbourhood, but now with your opionion, it does look quite large, espically when Star moved in with us and created her own room.

_Beth start's to tear up._

Jerry  
Beth?

Angie  
Are you ok?

Beth  
(Tearfully)  
I'm fine, I just...Need to be alone for a minute.

_Beth run's up the stairs, trying to wipe her tears in the process._

Rafael  
The bathroom's to your right...I hope she finds it.

Jerry  
I'll go check on her.

_Jerry run's up after Beth._

Rafael  
What a good husband.

Angie  
Alway's looking out for his wife.

* * *

 

Diaz Residents, Star's Room - Day

_Star, Marco, Glossaryck, Janna, Morty & Summer are still in shock at Rick being sucked into Star's wand._

Summer  
Morty you idiot, why did you say that, now Grandpa Rick's in the wand and he may never get out.

Marco  
Woah Summer, chill, Star was in the wand before, she can get Rick out, right Star?

_Star looks at Morty menacingly before looking at Marco._

Star  
Oh right, but I needed Glossaryck's help in getting out before.

Glossaryck  
Indeed my'lady, I can help get that old man out.

Star  
When?

_Glossaryck has already vanished into the wand to get Rick._

Star  
Oh he's already gone.

Morty  
Jeez, i'm sorry everyone, I was just so mad at Rick, I never thought all of this with your wand was going to happen Star.

Star  
(Deep breaths)  
Let's just wait until Glossaryck & Rick get out of the wand so we can handle all of this family drama.

Morty  
Right, this man is going to apolgise to his grandpa when he get's out of this girl's wand.

Summer  
Your a man?

Marco  
So what are we going to do until they get out, just wait?

Star  
Even better Marco, WERE GOING ON ANOTHER ADVENTURE!

Marco & Morty  
I'm not sure that's a good idea.

_Morty and Marco look eachother as Janna smirks._

Janna  
You two even act the same.

Summer  
They have a point Star, maybe we can wait fi---

_Star has already opened a portal using the dimensional scissors._

_Star_  
_Too late, I already opened a portal to a bird dimension, I really want to show everyone it since there's giant cute birds._

_A giant monstrous bird with millions of sharp teeth walks out of the portal, roaring at the group as Marco, Morty & Summer scream in horror._

Janna  
This dimension sounds awesome Star, if that bird has anything to go by.

Star  
Yeah, like that bird!

_The bird swoops down and grabs Star's wand with it's mouth._

Star  
Hey my wand!

_The bird pushes Star into her wall._

Star  
OW!

Marco, Morty, Janna & Summer  
STAR!

_Marco, Morty, Janna & Summer run up to Star and check on her._

Marco  
Star, are you ok?

Star  
I'm fine, just the regular bruises and what not.

Morty  
Here let me help you.  
(Helps Star up)

Star  
Thank's Morty, your starting to get back into my good books after what you said to Rick.

Janna  
Speaking of Rick, he's still in the wand, and that giant bird is going back through the portal.

_The five watch as the bird succeeds in going back to his dimension with Star's wand._

Morty  
Oh no, Rick's still in there!

Star  
And Glossaryck, don't forget about Glossaryck.

Summer  
Star we have to go save my Grandpa, what if we don't get the wand back and when Rick & Glossaryck get out, they'll quickly get ripped to pieces by other giant birds.

Star  
OH MY GOSH! Ok don't worry I have an idea, Marco, you and me will go into the portal to get the wand back, while Summer, Janna & Morty stay here and make sure nothing weird happens.

Marco  
Got it, another adventure involving your wand.

Summer  
No, Rick's my grandpa, I want to come with you.

Marco  
Sure, you seem cool to hang around.

Janna  
And i'm fine with staying here...With Morty.

Morty  
Uhh, i'll come as well, I want to say sorry to Rick, plus i've been through stuff like this.

Janna  
Aww.

Star  
Ok, mind the fort then Janna.

Janna  
Got it.

Marco  
Well let's go save our new friends grandpa and Glossaryck!

Star, Marco, Morty & Summer  
YEAH!

_Star, Marco, Morty & Summer run into the portal as Janna watches, once they leave Janna takes out her phone and sits on Star's bed, she hears crying nearby but she ignores it as Beth bursts through the door, crying her eyes out at Rafael & Angie having a good marriage, Janna dosen't seem to care about Beth crying as Jerry quickly enter's the room._

Jerry  
Beth, what's wrong?

Beth  
Them Jerry, Rafael & Angie, they have such a good marriage.

Jerry  
Phh, we do too.

_There's an awkward silence between the two as Jerry scratches the back of his head in embarrassment._

Jerry  
Oh, yeah, but we can improve.

Beth  
We tried Jerry, we tried but we always just goes back to us fighting, Rick is right, we might as well just divorce.

Janna  
No wonder, I can't stand you two after just five seconds of you two entering the room.

Jerry  
What, Beth, we can't get a divorce, what about Morty & Summer?

Beth  
Face it, they like Rick more then us, I punched Summer in the eye once, did you know how upset she was that day, plus everyone thinks your a loser.

Jerry  
Do you really think i'm a loser?

_Beth is quiet again._

Beth  
I need some time alone, maybe through this portal.

Janna  
Don't go in there, it's a portal to a giant bird dimension, your going to get ripped to pieces.

Jerry  
That girl might be right Beth.

Janna  
It's Janna.

Jerry  
Janice.

Janna  
Sure, call me that.

_Beth ignores Janna & Jerry and runs into the portal._

Jerry  
Beth, wait, this could be Rick's doing!

_Jerry follows after Beth._

Janna  
Hate to say I didn't warn them.

* * *

 

Star's Wand

_Rick is looking around the wand in confusion._

Rick  
Morty, Star, did I die?

_Notice's the Spider with the top hat._

Rick  
Cool a Spider in a top hat, you know how rare it is to find something like that?

Glossaryck (Voice)  
I see you must be the Rick Sanchez Star was talking about...Right?

_Rick looks up and turn's to see Glossaryck._

Rick  
Yes, and you are.

Glossaryck  
Glossaryck, Star's magical advisor, i'm here to get you out of the wand after you accidentally got sucked into it.

Rick  
...  
Hey, what's that diamond in this pocket.

Glossaryck  
What this?

_Glossaryck take's out a ruby that changes into a emerald._

Glossaryck  
It's a morph stone, I got it from a friend, it changes into a diamond, rock or stone that your thinking it.

Rick  
So if I think about a Rose Quartz, it would change into one?

_The stone changes into a Rose Quartz._

Rick  
Nice.

Glossaryck  
Why a Rose Quartz?

Rick  
I saw one in a show the other day, i've been to the dimension that has people from said show once, but trust me, you don't want to hear what I did there...Do you have other magical stuff that you can show me?

Glossaryck  
...  
Yes!

  
Rick  
(Happy)  
WELL PULL THEM OUT AND LET ME SEE THEM!

 

* * *

 

Birdland, Entrance - Day

_Star, Marco, Morty & Summer walk out of the portal and in front of a large gate that's covered in feathers, above them is a large tower with giant birds nests hanging out of them, each with giant birds of different species, there is also a sign beside the gate that is, you guessed it, covered in feathers._

Star  
There it is, Birdland!

Morty  
Jeez, it's big, how are we going to fi---

Marco  
Look, the wand!

_Marco points towards a nest hanging by a window of the sixth floor of the tower, Star's wand is hanging by the edge of the nest._

Star  
My wand, it's going to fall if we don't get it.

Morty  
At least the bird's not there.

_The bird appears from the nest and roars at the other birds in other nests, who roar at it back._

Morty  
Oh gosh!

Summer  
And it has eggs!

_Summer points to five eggs on the nest._

Star  
Don't worry, we can just walk in there and take it.

_Marco has been reading the sign, which said's: BIRDS ONLY, PEEP!_

Marco  
Actually no we cant, only birds can go through here.

Star  
Well then, I have another idea, Marco, you and me can climb up to the gate and open it so Morty & Summer can get through it.

Marco  
Sounds good.

Summer  
Goodluck getting up there.

_Star runs up to the gate and climbs up to it, she eventually lowers her hand so Marco can grab it, however Morty grabs it instead, but Star dosen't know this since her eyes are closed while she was lowering her hand._

_Star_  
_Ok Ma---Morty!?_

_Morty_  
_I offered to take Marco's place in climbing up with you and he said he was ok with it._

_Star looks down at Marco, who shurgs._

Marco  
He was very desparate.

Summer  
Too desparate.

Star  
Ok, you can come open the gate with me.

_Star jumps down to the other side of the gate, but has to wait for Morty to climb down...For five minutes._

Star  
Are you done, your Grandpa & Glossaryck's lives are at stake.

Morty  
Sorry, useually Rick shakes the gates so I fall.

Star  
That crazy Rick, anyway, let's open this gate for your sister & Marco.

_Star & Morty try to push the gate open._

Star  
Ugh, it's locked!

Morty  
What are we going to do?

Star  
Well, find a key of course, maybe someone inside has it.

_Star runs towards the front door of the tower as Morty looks panicked._

Morty  
(Panicked)  
What!? But we can't be seen Star!

Star  
Morty, has your grandfather taught you to relax?

Morty  
Yeah bu---

Star  
So relax, and follow me!

Morty  
Aw jeez, well she's more friendiler then Rick, maybe she know's whats she's doing.

_Morty follows Star into the tower as Marco & Summer continue to wait for them at the otherside of the gate._

Summer  
What do you think's taking them so long?

Marco  
(Try's to look through gates)  
I'm not sure, I can't see because of these feathers blocking my way.  
(Turns and notices a hole in the feathered walls)  
Hey look a hole, we can use that to get in.

_Marco & Summer go through the wall, and quickly run into bird guards with feather guns._

Bird Guard  
HALT HUMANS!

Marco  
Ha, you do---

_The guard shoot's a high powered lazer at Marco & Summer, they scream but they both get out of the way of the blast._

Marco  
I never thought they would shoot something like that.

Summer  
Please, we don't mean you no harm, were looking for a wand that one of your birds took.

Bird Guard  
Wand, well one of our residents did bring in a wand eariler, you can see him if you like.

Summer  
Thank you, it will be a quick visit, we promise.

Marco  
Summer, I don't think this is a good idea following someone who almost killed us a few seconds ago!

Summer  
But he's going to show us to Star's wand, we just sneak past the bird and grab the wand and get back to Star and my brother, it'll be easy Marco.

Marco  
I hope so, but then again i've been through worse with Star, I wonder what she & Morty are doing right now?

* * *

 

Birdland, Hotel Hallway - Day

_Morty's screaming as Star drags him countless hallways filled with birds shooting fire at the two, thankfully due to Star's quick reflexes, she dodges the fire and helps Morty dodge some as well, they eventually make it to an elevator, but Morty falls and freaks out, causing Star to turn towards him._

Star  
Morty, what's wrong!?

Morty  
I can't do this Star, your adventures are more faster, dangerous and crazier then Ricks!

Star  
Morty, get a hold of yourself!

Morty  
YOUR EVEN TALKING LIKE RICK!

Star  
Look, can you just, stop panicking, were at an elevator, it can take us to where the window where the birds nest is hanging on, we can get my wand back quickly.

Morty  
Are you sure?

Star  
Well you don't have much a choice now.

_Star has dragged Morty into the elevator, he realises this now._

Star  
BECAUSE I DRAGGED YOU ON!

_The elevator begins to close._

Morty  
No, no, wait!

_The elevator closes just as the bird guard walks Marco & Summer towards it._

Bird Guard  
Thi---Oh, it's being used, I guess we have to wait.  
(Quiet voice)  
And once you get to the window, i'll push you out of it and you two will fall into Megumi's mouth, MUHAHAHAHAH!

Marco  
Megumi?

Bird Guard  
Uhh, she's my girlfriend!

* * *

 

Stars Wand

_Rick & Glossaryck have finished playing around with all the magical items Glossaryck had as the creatures that live inside Star's wand look at the two as they laugh at each other._

Rick  
Wow, I never had fun, since, since.

Glossaryck  
Since?

Rick  
Well forever, Morty would always drag me away from fun when were doing some stuff together.

Glossaryck  
Rick, I want to know, do you always consider what Morty think's of the things you put him through?

Rick  
Duh, he looks traumatized, but I know he secretly likes it.

Glossaryck  
What if he's not?

_It's silent._

Glossaryck  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought something like this up, it's just that, your and grandsons relationship is...

Rick  
Unstable?

Glossaryck  
...Yes.

_Rick stands up and looks down at Glossaryck._

_Rick_  
_I enjoyed the time we had together, but right now I need to think about something._

_Rick walks away as Glossaryck thinks about what he said._

Glossaryck  
What if I went too far?

_The inside of the wand begins to shake as Glossaryck looks around._

Glossaryck  
What is happening out there!?

* * *

 

Birdland, Megumi's Nest - Day

_Star & Morty look down at Megumi's nest through the window of the tower, Star notices her wand slowly moving off the edge of the nest._

Star  
We made it Morty, but we don't have enough time, are you ready?

Morty  
Uhh, jee Star, i'm not sure.

Star  
Gosh Morty, your such a sponge, come on it will be fun!

Morty  
Maybe I should stay here.

Bird Guard (Voice)  
No you wont!

Star & Morty  
Huh?

_The Bird Guard is standing in front of star with Marco & Summer beside him on each side._

Marco  
Star there you are.

Summer  
Morty what happened, why didn't you open the gate?

Morty  
We were going to find a key because it was locked, but things got in the way.

Marco  
Was it fun?

Morty  
NO IT WASN'T WE ALMOST DIED!

Summer  
(Looks at Marco)  
Don't worry about him, he always acts like were going to die.

Bird Guard  
Which you are!

_The Bird Guard quickly kicks Marco & Summer out the window and into Megumi's nest as they scream, Star & Morty gasp as Marco & Summer get up from the nest...As Megumi turn's towards the two and roars at them._

Summer  
OH NO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

Marco  
Fight him!

_Marco begins to attack Megumi as Summer watches, Star quickly grabs Mortys hand._

Star  
Let's go Morty!

Morty  
No Star, wait!

_Star jumps out the window towards Megumi's nest as she's holding Morty's hand, who screams as there falling._

Star  
Hang on Marco & Summer, were coming!

Morty  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 

Birdlands, Entrance - Day

_Beth comes out from the other side of the portal and looks around._

Beth  
(Sad)  
Great, now where am I?

_Jerry soon comes out of the portal as well as Beth turn's towards him, the two are unaware of the battle Star, Marco, Morty & Summer are having between Megumi._

Beth  
Oh, you followed me.

Jerry  
I care about you Beth, why else did I risk my life coming here.

Beth  
Risk your life, there's nothing dangerous here!

Marco (Voice)  
Uh oh, that bird just ate Morty!

Jerry  
Well I wasn't sure since you keep running off.

_Beth & Jerry begin arguing as Ludo suddenly teleport's behind them using Star's piece of the wand._

Ludo  
Aha, I have come for the other piece of the wand Star Bu---Wha, your not Star?

Beth & Jerry  
GET LOST!

Ludo  
Wow, you two seem to care more about your marriage more then your life, even though it's obvious you hate each other, i'm not sticking around here any longer, maybe this portal will bring me back to the wild.

_Ludo walks into the portal just as Beth & Jerry finish arguing._

Beth  
Let's not fight again.

Jerry  
It's obvious this whole thing between us is going to repeat right?

Beth  
Right.

* * *

 

Birdland, Megumi's Nest - Day

_Star grabs her wand and shoots rainbow lazers at it as a crying Morty barely dodges it, as Marco whacks Megumi with it's neck._

Summer  
Stay away from us you giant bird!

_Summer grabs a branch and whacks it face first when it looks down at her._

Star  
Right time to finish it off with a SPIDER WITH A TOP HAT!

_Star summons the Spider, which is now buffed and robotic, it is also gigantic with Rick & Glossaryck sitting by it's side, Star, Marco, Morty & Summer look up at it._

Summer  
Grandpa Rick!

Morty  
Your ok!

Rick

Yeah, i'm fine like always.

Glossaryck  
Why are we here?

Star  
I'll explain later, but right now you need to finish Megumi!

_The spider shoots at Megumi, causing him to topple backward, knocking itself out, while the spider explodes and sends Star, Marco, Glossaryck, Rick, Morty & Summer down to where Jerry & Beth are._

Beth  
Dad!?

Jerry  
Morty, Summer, are you ok?

Morty & Summer  
Yeah.

Marco  
Don't mind us Mr and Mrs Smith, we were just getting Star's wand back after a giant bird took it.

Rick  
Speaking of which we have to get back to Star's world, those eggs Megumi had look like there going to hatch.

_They in fact do and look down at the group._

Star  
Yeah we should go and recreate the spell to send you guys back.

_Star, Marco, Glossaryck & the Smiths run back through the portal which closes from behind._

* * *

 

The Smiths Residents, Front Yard

_Marco, Rafael, Angie & Glossaryck are standing in front of the smiths, Rick is helping Star cast the spell that will send them back to his world._

Marco  
Were sad to see you go, but we had fun with your children Mr & Mrs Smith.

Beth  
Really, meanwhile me and Jerry have the regular marriage troubles.

Rafael & Angie  
You did, why didn't you tell us.

Beth  
Because.

_Jerry taps Beth's shoulder._

Beth  
Your marriage made me realise my one will never be like yours.

Angie  
I'm sure it will.

Rafael  
I'm sure you two will straighten things out.

Beth  
He got me pregaunt on prom night.

_Everyone is quiet as Star manages to cast the spell back to the Smith's world._

Star  
I made the portal!

Rick  
We made the portal.

Star  
Right.

Rick  
Let's hope it's the right portal back.

Morty  
How do we know?

Rick  
Because we don't Morty!

Morty  
Hey Rick, I just want to say, i'm sorry for what I said...About you know.

Rick  
...

_Rick hugs Morty, who gives Glossaryck a thumbs up, he does the same thing as well as Star & Marco watch._

Star  
Aww, what a nice ending.

Marco  
Let's hope nobody else get's affected by these portals you created in Rick & Morty's world Star.

Star  
Relax Marco, nothing bad is going to happen now.

* * *

 

Rick & Morty's Neighbourhood - Day

_Jessica is walking towards the Smith's house, not knowing that it's now a crater._

Jessica  
Hmm, that Morty Smith was interesting, maybe I can ask him to go to the school dance this weekend.

_Jessica soon notices the crater._

Jessica  
What the hell!?

_The portal Star created opens above the crater and shoots a green blast at Jessica, causing her to scream before vanishing, the only thing left behind is her shoes._

* * *

 

The Smith Residents, Front Yard - Day

_The Smiths & Rick go into the house as they wave goodbye to the Diaz, Star & Glossaryck._

Smiths & Rick  
BYE!

Star  
BYE, HOPE WE COME TO YOUR WORLD NEXT TIME!

Marco  
Or not, because this might not happen again, nor do we need to have another event such as this.

Rick  
Marco get's it.

Marco  
Hey, wheres Janna?

_Rick pushes Janna out the door and closes it as she sighs before watching the house get hit by the green blast and vanishing, the portal closing soon after, Star & Marco walk over to Janna to comfort her._

Marco  
Don't worry Janna, i'm sure you'll find someone like Morty again.

Star  
Yeah, there's plenty of fish in the sea.

Janna  
Who cares for him, I wanted to go on messed up adventures with Rick.

Star  
Well I know someone who can help you with that!

Marco  
Not now Star, shouldn't you be looking for your wand?

Star  
Meh, the other piece probably got destroyed.

* * *

  
The Smiths Residents, Living Room - Day

_The house lands on the crater, almost looking like it was never gone in the first place as Star's portal closes above the house, Summer looks outside the window to see if there back to there own world, which they are._

Summer  
(Happy)  
It worked, Star's portal worked!

Beth & Jerry  
(Happy)  
YEY!

Rick  
Come on Morty, you gotta admit Star was fun to be with.

Morty  
Yeah, but, your more funner then Star, plus i'm lucky your my grandfather.

Rick  
And i'm happy that your my grandson.

Morty  
I think I had it with alternate universes for awhile, I just want to do space expolring.

Rick  
Aww, I wanted to take you to this universe where a black and white bear forces kids to kill each other, it's fun if you get invested in the kids.

Morty  
Not right now Rick.

Rick  
Suit yourself.

_Rick opens the front door._

Rick  
There's always stuff outside.

_Morty notices Jessica's shoes._

Morty  
Why are Jessica's shows there?

Rick  
Uh oh.

* * *

 

Empty Lot - Day

_A bus parks outside the lot where the Smith house once stood, Jackie-Lynn Thomas walks out of it, holding her skateboard and bags as the bus leaves._

Jackie-Lynn  
Finally, i'm back, and it looks like nothing changed.

_Just then the portal opens up and drops Jessica to the lot, barefoot, she get's up as the portal closes._

Jessica  
What, huh, where am I!?  
(Looks at Jackie-Lynn.)  
Can you help me?

Jackie-Lynn  
Sure, I just came back from helping my cousin from a skateboard accident.  
(Sad)  
She'll never skate again.

Jessica  
Skateboard injury, I don't even like skateboards.

_It's quiet between the two girls, until Jackie-Lynn drops her skateboard and stands on it before rolling away on it._

Jackie-Lynn  
Star's over there generic lady.

_Jessica looks at Star's tower._

**THE END!**


End file.
